Sanctorum/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place at Vatican City. The camera zooms into the interior of the building. Here, there is a meeting with Pope Francis (voiced by Billy West) and other Vatican officials discussing about the latest craziness across the world coming from a demonic source.) -''Pope:'' "Gentlemen, we are living in dark times. The world is being manipulated by demonic forces." -''Bishop #1:'' "We've been getting these things happening before, but nothing like this. This all must've started with a notorious man named Edmund Gareth." -''Bishop #2:'' "The Mad Alchemist?" (Everyone in the building murmurs to eachother.) -''Bishop #3:'' "Do you have any idea on what we must do, Holy Father?" -''Pope:'' "We must combat this very evil." -''Bishop #1:'' "But how?" -''Pope:'' "Lately, the Vatican has conducted a new program called Project Luminosity. I've spearheaded the project. We are building a warrior that is design to fight in God's name against this Satanic catastrophe started by the Mad Alchemist himself." -''Bishop #3:'' "You mean, you are building a robot?" -''Pope:'' "The robot is close to being finished. Follow me." (Cut to a laboratory where they are creating a robot warrior. Pope Francis) -''Pope:'' "Meet Sanctorum, a robot built to do away with the evil forces that have stricken this world like crazy. That is its mission and right now, it is close to being complete." (The robot Sanctorum is complete. Sanctorum comes to life in front of Pope Francis, the bishops, and the scientists who built him.) -''Scientist #1:'' "Sanctorum is functioning as we speak." -''Sanctorum:'' "I am Sanctorum, Champion of God Almighty." -''Bishop #1:'' "Ah." -''Pope:'' "O, Sanctorum, will you help humanity in this time of need? The world is under attack by a sinister individual named Edmund Gareth. He is an evil alchemist whose powers are affecting everything. Help us, Sanctorum." -''Sanctorum:'' "I will do what you wish for me to do. I will protect God's green earth and put an end to Edmund Gareth. Only then will humanity be safe." -''Pope:'' "Godspeed, Sanctorum." (Cut to a panoramic view of outside the Vatican building. Sanctorum flies into the sky and hovers almost close to the camera until he's out of sight.) Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Sanctorum hovering into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Here we have a fighting machine coming from the Vatican Church, Sanctorum!" (Sanctorum points his spear at the referee.) -''Sanctorum:'' "Bring in Edmund Gareth so I may win this ungodly tournament!" -''Referee:'' "Sorry, my robot friend. You can only fight Edmund after facing this thing." (The Plasma Juggernaut arrives into the arena and roars at Sanctorum.) -''Sanctorum:'' "What is this creature?" -''Referee:'' "This is the Plasma Juggernaut. Edmund created him as the strongest opponent for winning champions to face before they get to face him." -''Sanctorum:'' "Edmund must be a coward then!" -''Referee:'' "Oh I wouldn't call him a coward. He actually is capable of fighting people in person. It's just a test to see if you're really up to the challenge. Good luck, bro." Finals Cutscene (Sanctorum defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Sanctorum is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere.) -''Sanctorum:'' *looking around* "Where is the Mad Alchemist?" (Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist", comes in to greet Sanctorum) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Welcome, my robot friend. I am Edmund Gareth." -''Sanctorum:'' "So you are the Mad Alchemist bringing this world into turmoil!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Indeed. And I suspect that you were sent by someone after me." -''Sanctorum:'' "Edmund Gareth, why must you love being so evil? You humans are better than that!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Evil my ass. Just say I'm mad, which is why I'm called the Mad Alchemist." -''Sanctorum:'' "The Roman Catholic Church created me so that I can carry on the Lord's work in combatting demonic forces such as yours! Your wicked soul is beyond salvation and you will be slain for your evil!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Hahahahaha! You know, this bearded man from The Bible does say that you must turn the other cheek." -''Sanctorum:'' "True, but The Bible also declares, "An eye for an eye."" *points his spear at Edmund* ""A tooth for a tooth" Human beings are capable of redeeming themselves from their wicked ways, but unfortunately, not all bad humans are able to repent and yo are one of them. You will answer to God during Judgement Day!" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Well come at me, metal bro! And if I meet God or Satan, I'll just give out two birds for the lulz!" -''Sanctorum:'' "You will not like the afterlife after this! Dante's Divine Comedy says best about what the afterlife is like!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Edmund:'' "I'm rather glad that your church have discovered me, Sanctorum. Now they will witness my reign as god! This will bring the end to the Roman Catholic Church..." -''???:'' "FUCK YOU!" (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Dirty stinking traitor try to steal my spotlight!" -''Sanctorum:'' "What are you, and what did Edmund do to make you want to kill him?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. I killed Edmund Gareth because he backstabbed me and tried to be god of this world when in reality, I AM GOD!" -''Sanctorum:'' "So you are a false god! Prepare to be vanguished by the might of the Holy Ghost, the real god! You will be no more once I am through with you!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you have won? Well think again!" -''Sanctorum:'' "God wills it!" (Sanctorum quickly hovers towards Ogoleithus) Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (Edmund Gareth surrenders after Sanctorum defeated him.) -''Edmund:'' "Well it's official. I give up." -''Sanctorum:'' "Tell me, Edmund Gareth. Why won't you redeem yourself like every human being out there. Humans are not perfect individuals, but they are still God's creatures. Even the most evil of humans can repent from what they have done, but how come you won't do that?" -''Edmund:'' "You know, the world isn't always black and white you clink-clank little wanker. You see, I've soled out my own humanity to a demon centuries ago, now I feel like a god who will replace the god that, hilariously, a Gundam like yourself is worshipping. And yes, I know what Gundam is because I've seen kids play with them before." -''Sanctorum:'' "I WAS PROGRAMMED TO FIGHT FOR GOD! It doesn't matter if a machine is a servant of him!" -''Edmund:'' "Whatever. But now that I'm weakened, you can go ahead and kill me." (Sanctorum raises his plasma spear and splits Edmund's head in half. The split Edmund tumbles down lifeless and Sanctorum hovers out of the picture, leaving Edmund to die alone. The next day, scene takes place at the Vatican, where Sanctorum is congratulated for his effort in getting rid of the evil Edmund Gareth.) -''Pope:'' "In celebration of saving the world from the demonic madman Edmund, you, Sanctorum, are the hero of the Vatican!" (Pope Francis gives Sanctorum a prize medal.) -''Sanctorum:'' "What is this?" -''Pope:'' "This is a medal. It is your reward for saving the world God has created." -''Sanctorum:'' "Thank you, Holy Father. However, I am disappointed by the fact that not every human being is redeemable." -''Pope:'' "That is okay, my son. In Edmund Gareth's case, he was a cruel, wicked hearted man who wanted power as well as raise Hell upon the world. May God be with you, Sanctorum." (Scene cuts to Sanctorum walking towards a balcony. Looking at the city wide.) -''Sanctorum:'' "I have finally saved the world from Edmund Gareth's evil ways. But even then, I know that demonic forces are still on the loose. As long as I am entrusted with the power of the lord God, I will stand and defend the world from such harm." (Sanctorum the look up at the sky and then the camera cuts to his POV rotating up at the shining sky. The scene then cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (Sanctorum raises his spear up and creates a big bright glowing crucifix behind himself as Ogoleithus is on the floor.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Wait, what are you doing?" -''Sanctorum:'' "So long, demonic false god! Only the power of Jesus stands strong... as oppose to YOURS!" (Sanctorum's spear tip begins to glow yellow and white and then Sanctorum swings the spear down, cutting Ogoleithus in half, yet he's still able to speak for a few seconds.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "YOU AND THAT SON OF A WHORE CANNOT BRING ME DOWN, YOU STUPID TIN-CAN LITTLE..." (The cut halves of Ogoleithus fall down and explode, similar to a Power Ranger monster's death.) -''Sanctorum:'' "Only God is far more powerful, Ogoleithus. You are nothing more than a phony, a idolatry-fueled demon, a wannabe god." (Sanctorum hovers out of Ogoleithus's realm. Scene cuts to Rome, Italy. Sanctorum is walking around the streets.) -''Citizen #1:'' "Hey look, it's the Vatican's robot guardian that saved us." -''Citizen #2:'' "God bless our mechanical savior!" -''Citizen #3:'' "I had no idea the Vatican was capable of this kind of technology." (Sanctorum meets two kids who are playing in the streets.) -''Kid #1:'' "Hey mister, do you want to play with us?" (Sanctorum looks down at the kids.) -''Sanctorum:'' "Playing? What is this playing?" -''Kid #2:'' "It's how you have fun." -''Sanctorum:'' "What is "fun"" -''Kid #1:'' "I thought you robots knew about stuff." -''Sanctorum:'' "True, but I don't know every single thing humans experience." -''Kid #1:'' "Maybe you can go to a local library. That's where we go to." -''Sanctorum:'' "Where is the library?" (The two children guide Sanctorum.) -''Sanctorum:'' "Thank you for helping me find one, children." -''Kid #2:'' "You're welcome, mister, and thank you for saving the world from scary monsters!" (The kids leave and Sanctorum steps foot into the library.) -''Sanctorum:'' "There is so much more to learn about human experiences." Category:Character Subpages